Japanese Patent No. 5048156 discloses a multilayer coil component. The multilayer coil component includes an element body that includes soft magnetic metal powders and a coil that is disposed in the element body. The coil includes a plurality of internal conductors that are electrically connected to each other. The plurality of internal conductors are separated from each other in a first direction and are adjacent to each other in the first direction.